


Thresholds

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane stews through Frankie's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thresholds

No one expected Jane to cave when they insisted she wear a dress. She was a maid of honor and the suit she planned to wear just wouldn't look right. Even she agreed that some traditions were too important to just toss out. She suffered the indignity of a lime-green sleeveless gown with aplomb, so much so that her mother nearly tore Jane's cheeks off with pinching fingers, weeping about how gorgeous her little girl looked.

She liked Susan. Unlike some marriages Jane had seen, Susan and Frankie really belonged to each other. And if putting on a dress and looking like the Princess Bride for an afternoon was what it took to make the day go perfectly, Jane was willing. But she wasn't happy about it. That much people could tell. From her irritated, "Ma, stop fussing with my hair," to the glare she gave to the best man when he whispered something inappropriate in her ear at the rehearsal dinner, Jane Rizzoli was not a happy maid.

Everyone blamed the dress. Jane was happy to leave it at that, because it hurt too much to admit the truth even to herself.

Maura came in following an usher. He indicated a seat on the aisle and Maura said her thanks. Then she stepped aside and let the tuxedo-wrapped Ken doll she was with sit down first. Jane kept a mental note on everything he touched - which unfortunately included Maura's bare shoulder on at least four damn occasions - so she could get prints and run his identity. He probably had a rap sheet ten miles long.

Or maybe he was a decent guy. Maura wouldn't be with him if he wasn't.

"You okay?"

The comment came from the bridesmaid immediately to Jane's right, from Susan's seventeen year old niece Charlotte. Jane forced a smile. "I'm good. Just itching to get out of this dress."

The girl chuckled. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad. If you get drunk and throw up on it, no one would notice."

Jane laughed and groaned at the same time.

Charlotte had followed Jane's death glare. "Jealous, huh?"

"What?"

"I saw you giving those two the eye. Who is he? Old boyfriend?"

"No. It's nothing." She swallowed and looked down at the flowers in her hand again. Christ, she needed to chill out. If the kid could see it, who else had noticed? She took a steadying breath, rolled her shoulders, and looked toward the back doors of the sanctuary. Maura caught her eye, smiled, and waved. Jane forced herself to smile and raise her eyebrows in response.

 _"Hey. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to Frankie's wedding."_

 _"Oh! I wasn't sure when the invitation never... yes. I would love to attend. I'll be there will bells on. Well, maybe Donna Karan." She grinned. "Is it a plus-one?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"The invitation. Can I bring a date?"_

 _Jane felt like she'd been punched in the solar plexus. "Y-yeah, I think so. I think that would be okay."_

She had kicked herself every morning since then. She had worked so long to build up the courage to ask, had chickened out three times before she finally forced the words out. And when she did, she left out the two most pertinent words. " _I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to Frankie's wedding_ WITH ME." As a date. As a... more than friend.

So Jane was alone, Maura was with Wedding Day Ken. C'est la vie. What the fuck ever. She tightened her jaw and looked to her left. Frankie was standing on the altar and met her eyes. He grinned, winked, and Jane could see how nervous he was. She returned the smile and winked back at him.

It was his day. She wasn't going to ruin this for him. The doors opened and the soon-to-be Susan Rizzoli appeared in a burst of sunlight.

#

Frankie had loaned Jane his coat, thinking she was cold. In fact she used it as a cushion to protect the seat of her dress when she sat on the concrete steps outside. She was on the far side of the building, well away from the big group of people who were congregating outside of the reception hall. She didn't particularly want cake or punch, but the Rizzolis were never unprepared. She took a swig of Sam Adams, pressed her lips against her teeth, and sighed happily as it went down.

Her feet were planted well apart, her arms resting across her knees. In the dress, she looked like a down on her luck storybook princess, but she didn't care. Another hour, maybe two, and she would be back at home in her sweats watching baseball. She ran her thumb along the mouth of the beer.

"Hey."

She closed her eyes and then twisted. Maura was standing in the open door, framed by the dark hallway behind her. She was holding her high heels from two fingers, her bare toes curling on the tile before she stepped over the threshold. "Hey."

"Someone said they saw you come over here. If you want to be alone..."

She wasn't pissed at Maura; she was pissed at herself. "Sure. Pull up a step."

Maura stepped gingerly onto the stone, careful not to tear her stockings as she smoothed down the back of her dress and sat next to Jane. She made a face, looking down before she rested her feet on the step. She kept her toes pointed, her heels elevated and wrapped her arms around her knees as she looked straight ahead. There was a narrow strip of asphalt, connecting the front of the building to the back parking lot. On the other side was a chain-link fence holding back a wild mess of trees and shrubbery.

"It's quiet here."

"It was." She nudged Maura to let her know she was joking. Their bare arms brushed together and Jane tried to ignore the goosebumps that rose from contact.

Maura snickered. "It was a good wedding. Frankie and Susan are going to be very happy."

"Mm-hmm."

They sat in silence. Maura leaned forward and rested her head on her crossed arms, and Jane took the opportunity to look at the scooped back of Maura's dress. The smooth line of her back, the knotted bumps of her spine, the wing-like shoulder blades. So much bare skin. She wanted to reach out and touch it. She wanted to pour a little of her beer onto it and lick it up.

She closed her eyes and pressed the cool side of the bottle against her cheek. She felt like she was on fire. "Maura, I have to... I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll save your seat."

Jane managed to smile at that as she stood and went back into the building. She could hear the reception still going on at the opposite end of the hall, but she turned down another corridor. She found the ladies' room and ducked inside, leaning against the wall as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. There she is. The nearing-forty maid of honor, the cop, the single woman. The closeted lesbian.

She closed her eyes and bumped the back of her head against the door. The label didn't matter. She had never been with a woman, and she was in love with Maura. She walked forward and turned on the cold water faucet in the sink. She cupped one hand under it and brought it to her lips, rivulets trailing between her fingers as she slurped it up. She swept her tongue over her palm and her mind brought back the image of drinking her beer from Maura's skin.

Oh, God, she shouldn't want that. Her eyes burned with tears, but she squeezed her eyes shut to hold them back. She checked the stalls and saw that she was alone before ducking into the middle stall. She pushed the latch, leaned against the cold metal partition, and hoisted up her dress like a drunk girl on prom night. She bent her knees slightly and spread her legs as she touched herself through her underwear.

 _Maura on her bed. Naked, arms crossed under her head as a pillow. A bottle of... wine. For Maura, it would be white wine. Trickling down and spilling onto her back. Pooling in the dimples in the small of her back. The quiet hiss from Maura as the cold liquor covered her back, and then Jane bending down. Covering Maura's body with her lips and tongue. Sweeping. Slurping. Her body on top of Maura's pressing her into the mattress as she moved her lips up. Maura lifting her head and their lips--_

The bathroom door opened. "Jane?"

She had left the beer bottle on the sink; there was no use denying she was there.

She circled with two fingers, swallowed, and forced herself to keep her voice steady. "Yeah."

"Are you okay? You've been gone for a while."

Jane didn't stop touching herself. Couldn't. Maura's voice had gotten her so close, so she closed her eyes and returned to the fantasy. She listened for footsteps to tell her if Maura had come deeper into the room. "I'm here. I'm-I'm fine. I just, you know... a little overwhelmed." So close. Her heart was pounding at being caught, and by the subject of her fantasy. Just a little more. She pressed harder and moved her hips.

Maura spoke from inches away. "Jane?"

She jumped and her eyes snapped open. Her mind immediately realized what it had missed: Maura was barefoot. Her footsteps would have been silent on the tile. Maura was standing on the outside of the stall, one wide eye visible in the crack of the door. Looking at her. Jane immediately shoved her dress down and turned her back on her friend.

"Goddamnit, Maura, haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't... I thought I heard you sob, and I thought..."

 _Maybe I did sob. Just a little._

"Can I tell you something, Jane?"

"Will you go away when you're done?"

"My next-door neighbor is getting married. He wanted to see what worked and what didn't before he made any decisions. I told him I was coming to a wedding, and I told him he could be my plus-one."

"He's not your date?"

"Gross, Jane."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. She was blushing fiercely.

"The only person I wanted to ask to be my date was already attending the wedding in another capacity. So what did I have to lose?"

Jane turned around slowly. "Another capacity."

"Yeah." So soft Jane almost didn't hear it.

Jane unlocked the door and pulled it open, but it snapped back shut. She frowned at it, then looked up to see Maura's fingers hooked over the top. "What are you--"

"You didn't finish, did you?"

Jane's blush grew deeper, spreading to her chest. She clenched her teeth. "Maura..."

"Finish."

"I'm not going to--"

"Finish."

"You're standing right there, and anyone could--"

"Finish, Jane."

Jane pressed her head against the wall. "You're a bitch."

Maura chuckled.

Jane pressed her hand against the front of her dress. The thought of Maura standing on the other side of the door, listening to her, made her ears burn so hot she almost felt to see if they were really on fire. She took a breath and let it out slowly, calming herself, focusing on her orgasm. She bit her bottom lip with a moan.

"Would it help if I said something?"

Jane opened her eyes. "Just... ah..."

"Jane."

She moaned and pressed her forehead to the door. "Again. Maura, please, again..."

"Jane." It was a sigh. "Jane." It was a moan.

Jane pictured Maura on the other side of the partition, facing her, getting turned on as she helped Jane finish. There was no turning back from this. They had taken the step that had seemed so huge and insurmountable and Jane had barely noticed it. Now it was in the rearview mirror and fading into the distance. Her relationship with Maura could never again be less than this.

"Jane."

Jane came. She cried out before she could stop herself, and clapped her free hand over her mouth to stifle the rest of her climax. Maura whimpered on the other side of the door, and Jane smiled. When she was capable of moving, she opened the door. Maura let it open this time, and they fell into each other's arms. Jane hesitated, and Maura let her be the one to close the distance. Jane moved fast, kissing Maura before her mind could realize what she planned.

And after that it was easy. Kissing Maura. Parting her lips for Maura, feeling Maura's tongue on hers. Their bodies fit together perfectly, their arms crossed so they could hold each other. Something salty was on Maura's lips and Jane pulled back to kiss her upper lip between her nose and mouth.

"Are you sweating?"

"No," Maura said.

Jane saw distinct tracks running down Maura's cheeks, cutting through her makeup.

"Oh."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane so they would be even.

When they parted, Maura whispered, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What were you... thinking about? In there?"

Jane smiled.

#

She uncorked the wine in the kitchen and carried it down the hall. Her heart was still pounding, and her mind still refused to confirm what she had done. It was the middle of the night, so there was a chance everything she thought she was living was just a dream. She was still in her robe, but it was untied to reveal she was naked underneath. She walked to the bed, her eyes locked on the woman lying naked on the sheets. They had taken their time, the first time. Exploring. Giving each other an opportunity to get accustomed to what they were doing. Mostly kissing, undressing one another, stroking new curves and becoming comfortable with each other.

Finally, Maura had kissed Jane's chest and moved her lips up her neck. Jane kept her eyes closed, her body writhing like a cat under Maura's expert touch.

"Tell me... what you thought about in the bathroom."

Jane had promised to tell her. But now she had a better idea. She climbed onto the bed, but Maura stayed facedown as instructed. Jane straddled her hips, and Maura lifted her head to look over her shoulder. They smiled at one another as Jane took a sip of her wine and used it to wet her lips. Maura bit her bottom lip and put her head back down on the pillow, while Jane tilted the wine over the middle of Maura's back.

Maura gasped at the first touch, but she relaxed as it spread across her skin.

Jane watched, transfixed, as pools and rivers were formed. Then she set the bottle of wine aside and bowed down.

She proceeded to get very, very drunk.


End file.
